Your Resonating Life
by KumaNeko Chan
Summary: Cloud thinks about his dear sweet flower girl..."My immortal" Evanessence - - - Cloud X Aeris


Your Resonating Life

__

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave

'cause your presence still lingers

here and it won't leave me alone

Cloud sat quietly in his villa in the peaceful Costa De Sol. It had been two months since the battle with Sephiroth, and Cloud thought that he would be happy. But thoughts still lingered in his mind. All of his friends had moved on with their lives, but Cloud couldn't seem to move ahead. He felt as if he was missing something. A part of his soul. A part of his heart.

As he sat there looking deadly at the stone cold wall he felt as if someone was with him. Someone he cared about a lot. 

"Aeris?" Cloud mumbled as he glanced around.

Ever since the battle, Cloud seemed to feel Aeris was around him, As if she was protecting him, or even haunting him. It was no lie, Cloud did feel responsible for her dead and cried almost every night because he missed her so.

__

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

As Cloud spoke her name he winced. The pain so too much for him, no matter what he did he could stop thinking about her and what Sephiroth had done. He wished that everything would go the way he wanted it to go for once. If things where his way, Aeris would be wrapped in his arms at this very moment. But that wasn't allowed, fate has forbidden it.

__

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years but you still have 

all of me…

He started to Remember the times when she had been alive. How he had protected her. Cloud slammed down his fist against the table, knocking over his glass of whisky. 

"I could protect her when it meant the most, I stood there helpless!" Cloud thought. As these thought raged through his mangled mind he felt as if something touched his arm, he looked up to see nothing.

__

you used to captivate me by your resonating life

now I'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

Then the memory of when Cloud first met Aeris pooled into his troubled mind. 

"Hello sir, would you like to buy a flower?" 

"Only one Gil"

Her voice echoed in the back of his mind, and felt like a whip had been cracked against his heart. Her voice was beautiful music to him back then, lighting his mood every time he heard her, but now all it brought was tears and nightmares. Cloud felt as though he was going mad, wanting to rid himself of these thoughts, but no matter what he did, Aeris face appeared in his mind over and over. Not able to stop the thoughts he buried his head into the couches pillows, tears flowing from his eyes.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years but you still have 

all of me… 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Cloud's mind denied the though of Aeris to leave, It tortured him to keep her alive in his heart and mind. Everything reminded him of her sweet face and smile. No matter what he could forget his true love…

"Cloud…Cloud…." At first Cloud thought that he had been hearing thing or that he had fallen into a nightmare and Aeris was calling his name. But we he sat up he saw a beautiful women, with long chocolate brown hair braided with white ribbon. She worn a long white gown with two gold bracelets around her tiny wrists. Cloud could smell the fragrance of flowers fill his nose, and almost see a glowing gold aura around her slim body. 

"…Is.. is that…" Cloud shuddered over his words as he gaped over the angel before him. 

"Cloud, please don't forget me. I have found the real you, I have met him, I and I love him very much." Aeris floated down and wiped the tears away from Cloud tear streaked face, And then wrapped her arms around him. Cloud inhaled deeply before wrapping him own arms around the flower angel. He felt the softness of her olive skin and the silkiness of her hair.

"Everything will be alright now Cloud." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you Aeris, I love you…"

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years but you still have 

all of me… 

~ ~Owari~ ~

Awww, Short and sweet, I know this isn't very good, I wrote in in about 45 minutes, I was listening to this song on the bus one day and this idea poped right into my head, I also got part of this from a music video I saw too! Oh that part where Aeris says "Hello sir, buy a flower?" is that what she says? I was to lazy to turn it on and find out, sorry if she said something different, Review plz! I'll give you a cookie!

  



End file.
